


Mon combat pour la vérité

by LuneBlanche



Category: Twilight
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneBlanche/pseuds/LuneBlanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'ai mal. J'ai si mal, au fond de moi, que j'ai envie d'en finir. J'aimerais ne jamais avoir à vivre cela. Je me montre forte, mais en vérité, je souffre en silence. Il a osé ! Il a enfreint cette règle à ne jamais transgresser, lui cet être vil. Ce monstre a volé une partie de ma vie et tout le monde le croit, lui, le seul coupable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon combat pour la vérité

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> je n'ai pas la prétention de dire, que je suis une auteur. Je suis comme tout le monde, avec des défauts, des qualités, mais surtout, des passions. Je tiens à préciser, que c'est une histoire vraie et donc, par conséquent, que certains détails peuvent parfois choquer.
> 
> Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture.

"Elle est morte, elle n'est plus". Ces mots résonnent inlassablement dans ma tête. Ces mots résonnent comme un souvenir, ce souvenir pourtant si longtemps oublié. En grandissant, j'ai fini par tout oublier, l'oublier lui et son air angélique. Mais sa mort a tout fait resurgir. Oh, certes, elle n'est pas autant responsable que lui, mais savoir qu'elle l'a protégé, défendu, lui, le seul coupable, me fait horriblement mal.

Quatre jours qu'elle a quitté les siens, son mari de prédateur et je ne ressens rien, pour ce couple qui a détruit une partie de ma vie. Je devrais être triste, mais je ne ressens rien. Je suis comme vide, à l'intérieur de moi. Peut-être est-ce parce que c'est sa femme qui n'est plus là, mais que lui, en contre partie, profite de la vie. Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire. Ce qui m'énerve, en tout cas, est qu'un homme aussi hypocrite, aussi manipulateur, puisse se prétendre être victime. 

Quoiqu’il en soit, la savoir morte et lui vivant, me tue à petit feu. Quand on m'a révélé sa mort, ce soir, j'ai cru que la vérité triompherait. J'ai cru, qu'enfin, toute cette bataille, tous ces non-dits, toute cette injustice, qui me suivent jour après jour, toute cette impartialité et iniquité, qui semble vouloir diminuer mon courage, à enfin faire reconnaître la vérité, resteraient vains. Encore une fois, j'ai pensé que la vérité serait plus forte que tout. Je me trompais.

Ce soir, telle une tornade, tout m'est revenu en mémoire. Tout me hante, m'attriste de nouveau. Je me sens comme un ballon, prêt à exploser. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. J'aimerais ne plus revivre cela, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est mon destin. Beaucoup me disent que j'ai le droit au bonheur, mais où sont toutes ces personnes, maintenant ? Elles m'ont lâchement abandonnée, quand elles ont su la vérité.

Je fais ressortir par l’écrit, ce cri de vérité. J'ai si mal au fond de moi. Je souffre tellement, que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Au fond de moi, il y a quelque chose de cassé. Tout m'a si facilement échappé. Dans la douleur, je n’ai pas pu maîtriser cette situation.

L’absurdité des rumeurs familiales me fait encore si mal. Je ne les contrôle plus ou du moins, j’ai l’impression que c’est le cas. Il ne me reste, désormais, plus que ma dignité et cette réalité que je cherche tant à prouver.  
   
J’ai si mal au fond de moi, trop mal. Il a manipulé son coup à la perfection, lui, cet être vil. Je me souviens encore de ses menaces, de ses mots... J’ai si peur, mais en même temps, pas tellement, comme une ambiguïté insondable. Je ne vais pas pleurer pour lui ou pour ce qu’il m’a fait, je me l’interdis. Je ne verserai pas de larmes, pour ce type qui a, à jamais, détruit une partie de ma vie. J’aimerais que tout cela ne représente aucun impact sur mon existence, j’aimerais vivre ma vie sereinement, mais hélas...

Cette douleur est un fardeau, que je porte et supporte seule à présent. Un fardeau, qui me ronge chaque jour de l’intérieur. Un fardeau, qui m’empêche de m’épanouir et de vivre libre.

À cette époque, j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre pour avoir osé déclarer les faits. J’avais cette impression que tout était de ma faute. Pourtant, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps, pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Dans cette histoire, je ne suis que la victime.

Aujourd’hui, ma vie ne semble plus m'appartenir. D’ailleurs, elle ne m’appartient plus, depuis toutes ces années à me battre. Je ne suis plus libre de mes actes et de mes choix. J’ai l’impression d’être quelqu’un d’autre.  
   
En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas censé être ma vie. Je devais être quelqu’un d’autre, une personne meilleure et différente, de celle que je suis maintenant. Je ne devais pas subir cela, et pourtant... Je me sens prisonnière, je me sens attachée à ce malheur. J'aimerais me détacher de ce fardeau, j'aimerais m'évader, mais une injustice semble me tenir enfermée. Je veux que la vérité triomphe, mais j'ai si peur des retombées. J'ai si peur des conséquences, que parfois, je préfère fermer les yeux.  
   
Bien évidemment, je suis réellement consciente que cela représente un combat. Je me bats tous les jours pour acclamer haut et fort, la vérité. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à vivre avec cette douloureuse bataille. Même si je n’ai jamais réussi ou n’arriverai jamais, je continue d’espérer, qu’un jour enfin, tout le monde me croira. De toute façon, à quoi bon continuer à me battre ? Cette guerre est perdue d’avance, comme si cela n’avait jamais existé.

Je me sens tachée, j'aimerais me détacher de cette ignominie subie, dans la surprise et l'éveil de ma blanche adolescence, mais cela m'empêche d'avancer. Je ne peux m’épanouir pleinement, tant que la vérité ne sera pas révélée et criée.

Alors, bien que cela ne soit jamais oublié, j'ai été contrainte de pardonner, mais est-ce vraiment cela, le pardon ? N'était-ce pas plutôt une obligation d'effacer ses fautes ? On pourrait croire, que j'ai accepté d'absoudre ses fautes, juste sous prétexte que je puisse être une fille trop gentille ou naïve, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

La véritable raison, pour laquelle j'ai considéré avec indulgence cette erreur, était que j'y étais contrainte. On m’a enlevé le droit à la parole. On m’a obligé à taire la sincérité de mes dires. Je me sens si idiote d'avoir cru, qu'en les écoutants, tout cela serait en ma faveur.

À leurs yeux, je suis coupable, d’avoir osé me libérer de ce fardeau. La vérité a été effacée, pour laisser place au mensonge, aux non-dits. Pourquoi devrai-je me sentir coupable, pour une faute, que je n'ai même pas commise ? Pourquoi devrai-je me sentir coupable, d'avoir osé dire la vérité ? C’est en tout cas, ce que mon entourage me force à faire.

Tout le monde ferme les yeux, tout le monde me fuit. Mes amies, mes anciennes relations... Tous semblent vouloir m'abandonner. Pourtant, personne ne s’est soucié de savoir, comment moi, je le vivais. Personne, sauf une ou deux !

J'avais seize ans, quand tout a commencé. À seize ans, on rêve de copains, de sorties... pas de prouver son innocence. J'ai presque tout perdu avec cette histoire, je me suis sentie seule ; ce qui est encore le cas ce soir, mais je ne cesserai jamais de dire la vérité : je suis innocente.

Maintenant, je peux le dire, ce monstre a volé une partie de ma vie. Cet homme a détruit et anéanti beaucoup de mes espoirs, pour ne pas dire, les détruire en morceaux. Je me sens fatiguée, de ce combat. Je suis épuisée de me battre, pour ne rien obtenir. Il a tout fait, pour ne pas laisser de traces visibles sur moi, il a réussi son plan.

Pour éviter un nouveau scandale, mais aussi pour me protéger, je vais changer tous les prénoms. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de grande (1,43 m au maximum). J'ai les cheveux châtains aux yeux verts. Un peu rondouillette, mais pas grosse, ce qui me donne un côté bon enfant ou de petite adolescente. Sans doute était-ce à cause de cela, que ce type se soit senti obligé d'enfreindre la règle, cette règle a ne jamais transgresser.

Nous sommes le dimanche 17 juin 2012, et je viens d'apprendre que la tante de mon père, a rendu l'âme mercredi dernier, emportée par un cancer du foie. Peut-être que maintenant, toute cette vérité qui me torture, depuis toutes ces années, va pouvoir être crue et acceptée de tous.


End file.
